Oliver and the Girlfriend
by Vampi Katherine
Summary: What if Eve had a twin sister? What if Oliver fell in love? What if Oliver had a GIRLFRIEND? Maybe OOC.
1. The Big Bang!

Oliver's POV

I was wiping the bar off when a beautiful girl around Eve's age walked in.

"Common Ground's isn't open just yet so please leave," I said as coldly as possible.

Even after that she wouldn't leave. She just walked slower to the counter where I was working at. Stupid Vermin!

Her Jet black hair with chocolate brown stripes whipped around her beautiful heart shaped face. You could still see her dark, brown, eyes even though her hair was getting in the way. Anyone could easily tell she was a Goth. The young girl was wearing an extremely short mini skirt that showed off her hips and long luscious legs. She was also wearing a low, V-cut shirt that slightly showed her breasts. She was incredibly sexy. I think I was drooling over her.

When she finally reached the counter she asked ever so nicely "Is Eve Rosser here? If she is tell her to get her ass out her and hug me"

"Okay, but I have to have your name first." I tried to ask seductively.

"It's Katherine Ann Rosser"

What?

Katherine's POV (When she arrives in Morganville)

I had just crossed the border when a bunch of calls and messages started coming through to my phone.

One was from my parents saying come home. Another was from my twin sister, Eve, saying that she moved in with her crush for like forever Michael Glass. Then the calls came through, like the ones from Shane Collins, my best friend since kindergarten. Another dozen from yet again Eve. Also there were several from an unknown number each with a voicemail. I listened to the voicemails; they each were from either Shane or Eve.

I then called the mystery number and a girl no younger than 15 answered.

"Hello" A groggy voice answered.

"Hello, I was wondering who this might be. I got quite a few calls from this number." I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Umm, when did you get these calls?" The voice sounded wide awake now.

"I got them after I left Morganville, but they didn't go through so I guess they finally went through"

"Did you get any voice messages?"

"Yeah, and they were all from my BGF and BS"

"You're what?"

"My Best Guy Friend and Best Sister."

"Oh, now I get it"

"So who are they?"

"My BGF is Shane Collins and my BS is Eve Rosser"

Then there was silence.

"Hello is anyone there?" I asked

"What the Hell, KA, I thought you were dead." I knew that voice anywhere.

**(I was going to leave you there but I think you may want more info)**

That voice was Shane's. Shane Collins, the first guy to ever defend me, the only person who didn't call me chubby. The only guy to ever be my best friend.

"S-S-Shane what are you doing on this girl's phone" I couldn't help but shudder.

"This is my girlfriend's phone. What the fuck, me and everyone else thought you were dead. Why call now? You know what just swing by Michael Glass's house. You know the place right. Hurry on by before Eve leaves, if you don't you will seriously have trouble on her hands" Shane spoke so fast that I didn't really hear it. But I did hear a girl speaking in the background.

"Okay, I'm on my way but I'm going to stop at Common Grounds for coffee."

"Eve just went there so ask for her. Okay, see you late my best bitch."

"Right back at you, Mother Fucker."

I then drove up to Common Grounds and guess who was out there but Monica Morrell. That Bitch and I never got along. She was always trying to get with my boyfriend so when he cheated on me with her I finally broke her fake, rubber nose.

As I got out of my 370 Z, everyone and I mean everyone was staring at me. I just kept my shades on and looked at everyone's ugly, uncool cars. I even saw a hearse. Ha! So uncool. I even saw an old convertible. The coolest car out there was a black Corvette ZAR1. Can't wait to meet the owner of that car.

As I walked to Common Grounds, I turned around and saw Monica Morrell walking toward me and looking like the bitch she is. Her fake nose was up in the air like there was a rancid smell. Jennifer and Gina were right behind her like the good little followers they were. She was so ugly. I just turned around and walked into Common Grounds to see my sister.

Inside the coffee shop, the sign said closed but I know my rights. I just walked right in. Inside was an incredibly sexy man.

The guy was in a very stunning hippie outfit. He was in a very colorful shirt. He also had his hair in a messy bun. The mysterious guy was wearing black pants that showed his nice butt off nice. He was just…Damn. That is all I can even say of my mystery man.

Without turning around the man in a cold tone said "Common Ground's isn't open just yet so please leave"

Hell NO! I started to walk even slower to the front counter. He was drooling when I came closer. He must think I'm sexy. Ha.

When I finally reached the counter and ever so nicely I said "Is Eve Rosser here? If she is tell her to get her ass out her and hug me!"

"Okay, but I have to have your name first." He said that trying to be sexy but failed terribly.

"It's Katherine Ann Rosser"

He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"What did you just say?" He said it as if he was about to kill himself.

"Can you just get Eve out her, please?" I said not keeping the harshness out of my voice.

"Okay, but why haven't I met you before?"

"I went to boarding school when I was 3"

"Oh. And by the way my name is Oliver."

Oliver! Nice!

"Eve, someone is here to see you. And they want it to be a surprise," Oliver said in a sweetly-sick tone.

"Who is i-, K? What are you doing here? Wh-?" Then she fainted.


	2. Hola!

A/N: Hola everyone! I just got let out of school yesterday and I feel I want to continue this story. I have run out of ideas so I just need ideas! So Review if you have any! Thanks!  
~Katherine~

Recap:

_"It's Katherine Ann Rosser"_

_He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head._

_"What did you just say?" He said it as if he was about to kill himself._

_"Can you just get Eve out her, please?" I said not keeping the harshness out of my voice._

_"Okay, but why haven't I met you before?"_

_"I went to boarding school when I was 3"_

_"Oh. And by the way my name is Oliver."_

_Oliver! Nice!_

_"Eve, someone is here to see you. And they want it to be a surprise," Oliver said in a sweetly-sick tone._

_"Who is i-, K? What are you doing here? Wh-?" Then she fainted._

Katherine's POV

"Shit! Why does Eve always do this to me? I mean every time I try to surprise her she ends up either fainting or yelling at me."

"She does?" Damn! That Oliver dude is still here.

"Um... yeah?" I sound so stupid!

"Is that a question? Or are you trying to make it a statement?" He coked his head to the side and looked at me smirking.

"Why the fuck you all up in my god damn business! You going to answer me you little bitch?" I hate when people get all up in my busi-

Boom!

'I think I messed with the wrong guy' that's all I heard or thought after I heard that crack and then I was out like a distressed Anne Boleyn.

I woke up and looked around. I saw black walls and a desk sitting in front of me. I was sitting upright in a black leather chair. There was even an iPhone 5s and a 17" MacBook Pro! Whoevers this is is filthy fucking rich!

Oh my god!

Oliver's head popped up from the floor and Eve was standing near the door looking pissed the fuck off... Ooppsie! Guess I'm in trouble by the older sister.

"Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh

If I took you home it'd be a home run

Show me how you do

I want to shut down the club, with you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones, wild ones) ooh"

"Crap!"

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kitty!

"Ryan?"

"Duh! Whatcha doin' Kitty? I miss you so mu- Was that a growl?"

"Um... I'm chilling with my sister and her boss and yeah it was a werewolf! Ryan, you're hearing stuff again. Do I need to call your dad?"

"Noo! He's in France chilling with his new mistress! Hahaha! Get it? Mistress?"

"Nice Ry! I get it! Dumbass! Hahaha! Do you get that!"

"Well... Was that someone yelling? Ooo! Katherine Anna is in troubllee!"

"Ryan, I'll call you're baseball playing ass later."

"Hahaha, whatever stripper/pornstar"

"Shut up Ryan!"

"Bye Bye!"

Eve is still looking like she wanted to shoot the shit out of me. Better make conversation.

"Hola, Hermana?"

"You bitch!"


	3. Remeeting

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 as you can see! Enjoy and remember read and review!**

**~ Katherine ~**

**Recap:**

_I woke up and looked around. I saw black walls and a desk sitting in front of me. I was sitting upright in a black leather chair. There was even an iPhone 5s and a 17" MacBook Pro! Whoevers this is is filthy fucking rich! _

"_Hola, Hermana?" _

"_You bitch!"_

On with the story:

Katherine's POV

"What did I do?" I spoke clearly not letting her get to me.

She opened and closed her mouth several times until saying, "Why are you here? You haven't been here for almost 15 years! Why now? You didn't come to Dad's funeral or Mom's surgeries. Why are you here now?"

"Well, Eve. First, I wasn't told dad died until about 3 weeks ago. Second, I didn't know Mom had cancer and was on her death bed up until two weeks ago! My school doesn't tell me shit! I came back to Morganville to see Mom and reconnect with her and you and Shane and Michael! I'm sorry I left! I didn't have a choice. Mom and Dad decided for me where I was going just because they heard me speak 4 other languages. They tried to push me to be something I'm not but look at me now. I'm a fucking singer! I don't want to be!" And with that I burst into tears.

Eve stood up and said, "Come here Katherine!"

With that I ran into my sister's waiting arms.

MVMVMVMV

Later that day:

I was trailing Eve, who was the owner of that hearse, to the Glass House. The house hosted to four people. Eve, Michael, Shane, and Claire, who was Shane's girlfriend. The Glass House looked like it had in high school except a little spookier and more cow webs. Eve pulled into the driveway and parked. I parked in front of the house and got out savoring the moment.

I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head. I swung my hips in my favorite seductive motion. I slowly pursed my lips into a smirk and I flipped my hair from left to right. I batted my eyes in the Nicki Minaj fashion. I then strutted up the terrain that they call a front yard.

"Eek! Ow!"

That terrain hurt. And it broke my heel! I'm going to be dead! Especially since these were the ones I was going to wear to dinner tonight with Oliver. I remember when he asked me out to dinner.

_~Flash Back~ _

_I was walking with Eve to the cars._

"_Katherine…. Can we talk for a second?"_

_I turned around to see Oliver looking at me nervously. I looked back at him and nodded. _

"_I'll be right back Eve." I looked at her and winked. "Yeah Oliver?" _

"_Yeah, Katherine… ummm…. I was wondering if… umm... You were or ?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Will you care to join me for dinner tonight?"_

"_Sure! Where at? And what time?"_

"_Luxor Coture at 6:15 on the dot. I like people that are punctual."_

_Here comes his snarky side. "Ok! Whatever!"_

_~End of Flash Back~_

I pushed myself off the ground and dusted away the grass.

I walked into the Glass House and lying on the couch was Shane. His soft dark brown hair that covered his chocolate eyes was flipped to the right like always. He was wearing a yellow shirt. His shirt was ridding up so you could see his delicious tan abs.

"Hello!"

I turned to see a small girl standing behind me. She couldn't be older than 17 and she was about 5'4. She had chocolate hair and honey brown eyes. She had an hourglass figure. She also had a breathtaking smile on her face.

"You must be Katherine, Eve's sister."

"You must be Claire, Shane's girlfriend."

"Yeppie!"

You could hear crashes sounding upstairs and then, "Hey Kitty Kat!"

"Ahh!"

I turned around and saw Michael Glass walking towards me. Michael still had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His eyes were twinkling like a kid's at a fair.

He smiled his 100 watt smile that everyone loves. He reached out and grabbed me and hugged me, something Michael's never done to anyone except his mom and dad and probably Eve.

"Hey Mikey!" I couldn't help but smile.

"How's my favorite singer?"

With a laugh I replied, "Oh. I'm fine. But I want to know how you would feel about being signed at a label? Before you ask you can record here in Morganville and go on tour once in a while."

His eyes lit up like a girl who got some chocolate. "You could do that?"

"Duh! I'm Katherine Anastasia!"

"Wow! That would be amazing! But Amelie would never agree to that. Thanks for the offer thought Kat…"

"What if I could get her permission? Would you accept?"

"Hell YEAH! But how?"

"That's my secret!"

What's that noise?

"Sister, we have to get your ass ready for that hot date tonight!"

"Huh! What? Who's there? Kitty? What time is it?" Shane looked around and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"It's 5 o'clock…. Wait 5? Ahh! I'm going to be late for my date!"

Eve turned around smirking, "Well come on! Let's get you dressed up!"

Eve, Claire, and I ran upstairs and grabbed a bunch of clothes and threw them onto the bed.

There was red, black, yellow, and blue. All of the clothes were dresses that used to be mine but I guess Eve kept them for me. I put on the coral one-shoulder dress with the black glittery belt. I put on my coral colored heels. I curled my hair in soft ringlets that fell just below my shoulders. I got glittery black eye shadow and gave myself smoky eyes and put on my eyeliner. I took my lip gloss out my makeup bag and put some on. I walked out of the bathroom.

"How do I look Eve?" I asked feeling kind of self-conscious.

"You look beautiful! Aww Sister!" Eve looked close to tears.

"Well I have got to go. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I heard everyone shout!

I got in my car and drove to the restaurant, Luxor Coture. It was 6:09 when I pulled up. When I got there I told them my name and they led me into a room in the far left. It was very secluded.

"You're always right on time. Sit. Sit. It's 6:14. Let us start this date."

_Here goes nothing!_


	4. The Date!

A/N: This is one of the last chapters. I know I Know! I'm so sad too! Next chapter is the Epilogue! Wow! You got 2 probably 3 chapters in one day! Wow lucky! Thanks to everyone! Read & Review please! I love y'all!

~Katherine~

~The Date~

_Recap:_

_There was red, black, yellow, and blue. All of the clothes were dresses that used to be mine but I guess Eve kept them for me. I put on the coral one-shoulder dress with the black glittery belt. I put on my coral colored heels. I curled my hair in soft ringlets that fell just below my shoulders. I got glittery black eye shadow and gave myself smoky eyes and put on my eyeliner. I took my lip gloss out my makeup bag and put some on. I walked out of the bathroom._

Katherine's POV:

"You're always right on time. Sit. Sit. It's 6:14. Let us start this date."

I slid into the swat across from him and smiled.

_Here goes nothing! I guess I need to make conversation…_

"What made you open Common Grounds?"

Oliver looked up startled. He was probably not expecting me to even talk. "Well, the vampires and humans needed a place that was neutral territory. So I opened Common Grounds to be that place."

"Wow! Umm... How old are you including vampire years?

"I think 1,249 in all. I will be 1,250 in July. Compared to others I'm relatively new but I am stronger."

"That is so interesting! Are you a virgin?"

"Argh! Nooo! Why?"

"I was just wondering. I can wonder right?"

"Sure… So my turn to ask a few questions... Do you like singing?"

"At times I do but most of the time it's annoying with all the fans and all the appearances. I even had to have a fake boyfriend for like 5 years. I mean Taylor Lautner is cute and all that junk but he just wasn't my type. I like the dominating type. But he has to be athletic and intellectual. Not just physical but mental. You get what I'm saying."

"Yeah. You just want someone like me! Wow! Being with you has got me changing already."

"What do you mean?"

"I never joke with anyone. I feel young and free with you."

"Aww you're so sweet."

"What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is black and blood red. What's yours?"

"Incidentally the same…"

"Wow! What's your favorite book and why?"

"I would say Hunger Games because it is a fight for survival. I like that wish I had the rest of the trilogy."

"Oh my Katniss! Me too! And the very same reason! I could let you borrow mine. I got them when I was on tour from NYC!"

"Nice! What's your favorite song and why?"

"We Are Young by Fun. It's my favorite because we'll always be young despite growing up and I can relate to songs like that. What's your favorite song and why?"

"Well… My favorite is Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran because I'm always hungry. Okay not that, but I can relate to wanting someone so badly. You'll do anything for them.

"Sweet! Oliver… I'm having so much fun. I go on dates all the time but this one is my favorite. Firstly because you're awesome and so sexy but also because you get me on a level where no one else does."

"Same here. Katherine?

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course, Oliver"

And with this kiss started a relationship like no other.

Katherine still sung but her final concert was for the Morganville citizens only. She moved in with Oliver and stayed there during her off season. Katherine and Michael recorded in Katherine's personally built studio that Oliver built for her 22nd birthday. They toured through 47 countries and Oliver visits her every time he can.

Oliver became a little nicer but not too nice. He was still 2nd in charge in Morganville but instead of trying to take over he was finally contempt with his place. He still ran Common Grounds. But he just finally fell in love with someone who was his perfect match and they were going to be together forever. Especially after their fabulous wedding in 5 days…


	5. A Wedding Day?

**A/N: Wassup? Did you like my cliff hanger? Oh you're going to love this chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Recap:_

_Katherine still sung but her final concert was for the Morganville citizens only. She moved in with Oliver and stayed there during her off season. Katherine and Michael recorded in Katherine's personally built studio that Oliver built for her 22nd birthday. They toured through 47 countries and Oliver visits her every time he can._

_Oliver became a little nicer but not too nice. He was still 2nd in charge in Morganville but instead of trying to take over he was finally contempt with his place. He still ran Common Grounds. But he just finally fell in love with someone who was his perfect match and they were going to be together forever. Especially after their fabulous wedding in 5 days…_

On with the Story:

Today was the day I would become Mrs. Oliver Monroe. I'm so nervous yet so excited. I cannot believe today I'm going to be married. Oh my then I'm going on a honeymoon. Oh my! I haven't had sex in forever. Not since my last tour, when Oliver came to visit me. That was almost SEVEN months ago.

"It's time for you to get ready!" Eve and Claire burst into my hotel room squealing like little piglets.

"Okay! Come on let's get you something to eat then we'll do your hair and makeup. Then we'll put on that gorgeous wedding dress of yours." Claire said smiling brightly and rubbing her hands on her pregnant belly.

"You've been so hungry lately!" Eve said jokingly.

"Duh! Claire's six months preggers sissy!" I replied smiling. They make me so happy.

"Come on let's eat!" Claire said wobbling to the computer to order room service.

After a while the food got here and we started eating. I had a fruit salad and orange juice. I also had grits and seven pancakes and four pieces of beacon. I'm a really nervous eater.

Claire had eight pieces of toast. Two eggs sunny side up. Eight pancakes with butter and syrup. Nine sausages and seven pieces of beacon. She had a gallon of water so she wouldn't dehydrate. Pregnant women know how to eat!

Eve was eating small. She ate scrambled eggs with cheese. She also had oatmeal with berries and a glass of milk. She had a piece of beacon. Eve's breakfast was relatively small compared to me and Claire's.

Once we finished, I sat down in a chair and let them mess around with my hair. After about seven hours(really only two hours) they were done. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful. My hair came down in ringlets and my tiara helped pin my hair up into a half up-half down style.

They had started on my makeup and it ended me with smoky eyes, my favorite! My eyes were in a butterfly wings with dots in a swirl. My lips were a glossy pink and it looked all natural.

Then Claire rushed out of the room and ran to get my dress. My dress was Vera Wang and cost almost $1,000. It was a strapless floor- length ball gown. It was tiered and was very large. It was black, of course. It even had a large flower in the front. It was gorgeous. I fell in love with it and no doubt about it, Oliver will too.

Then all my bridesmaids came rushing in. They already had their hair and makeup done. They rushed to their dresses that were hanging in one of the closets. After that everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I just sat there looking with a margarita on the rocks in my hand smirking. I was dressed and I was chilling and I was ready to be married.

Eve came in and I couldn't help but laugh. The dress was orange and one-shoulder. There were flower accents on the one shoulder. It was knee length. It made her look so beautiful. She looked so different. Claire came in behind her and in the same dress but only bigger. She looked like a silky pumpkin orange balloon. It was hilarious! I was snorting like a pig and rolling around on the floor! After all that I got up and saw that everyone was looking at us like we were crazy as fuck.

"I can be a fucking bridezilla! Don't make me!" With these words as a parting I stormed out with Eve behind me and Claire wobbling behind us.

I ran out to the limo that was waiting out front. I wretched the door open and looked behind me to see Eve and Claire running behind me. I turned and waited on them.

"Ready to go to the wedding?" I asked smirking.

"You planned that?" Claire asked not believing me.

"Yeah look at the time it's almost twenty minutes to three, the wedding is at three fifteen. It takes twenty minutes to drive over there. We have got to go. Y'all ready?" I replied hotly.

"Well… You really want to just leave your bridal party?" Claire asked.

"Yeah! Come on Claire Bear! Live a little," Eve said excitedly.

"Well… Okay! Let's go!"

The limo drive was long but fun. Eve and I stood up in the sunroof and were yelling stupid stuff. Guess that happens with twins… Claire was sitting there singing along with Justin Beiber to Boyfriend then with Britney Spears to Criminal. We had fun and ten minutes into the ride we realized the bridal party didn't have a way to the wedding and that they probably noticed we were gone. We just laughed it off. Then we arrived.

The venue was an outdoor event. The aisle was floating on the lake. The arch where we were to married was decorated in flowers and sat on solid ground. Most of the guests were sitting there waiting. It was so beautiful. I can't even describe it.

MVMVMVMVMV

If anybody objects to the forever binding of these two people, Speak now or forever hold your peace.

"No!"

Everyone turned around and looked dead at his face.

I was shocked at the least. "Why are you here?"

"Because you can't marry him…"

"Why is that?"

"Because we're still technically married…"

"WHAT!"


	6. Happily NEVER After?

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been exactly a month. So here's the last chapter. **

_If anybody objects to the forever binding of these two people, Speak now or forever hold your peace._

_"No!"_

_Everyone turned around and looked dead at his face._

_I was shocked at the least. "Why are you here?"_

_"Because you can't marry him…"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because we're still technically married…"_

_"WHAT!"_

Oliver was furious. He grabbed the boy at vampire speed and threw him against the wall.

"Oliver! Stop! Please!" I was begging and pleading but he wouldn't. He turned and looked at me with death and fury in his eyes.

"You! When were you married? Who is this little boy?" He broke down. "Why Katherine? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like that! Not at all!"

"Then explain yourself! We were together for almost 5 years… Why didn't you tell me? I love you Katherine…"

"I love you too… Okay so this is what happened….Err…"

"Continue Katherine… Please…"

"We were 16... And stupid and he was supposed to get the annulment done."

Oliver looked at me with a questioning look. "Wait 16? Your parents knew? How old was he? Who is he? How did you meet? Why didn't you tell me? Katherine answer me!"

OI! He's making this twice as difficult.

"While I explain please don't interrupt okay? Please?"

"Yes Katherine. Just explain!"

"Yes 16. Yes, my parents knew. They kind of forced it. He was 20. This is my friend. We met at school. He was one of my teachers nephews. I thought were were in love but he cheated on me and I found out and we separated and I called for an annulment. One, because he never remained faithful. Two, because we never consummated, making the marriage invalid."

Oliver stood up to his true 6'7 height and turned to the boy. "So, you lied to my Katherine for almost seven years. Do you know what I do to people who lie, deceive, or hurt Katherine."

With surprising confidence, the boy said, "You hurt them or kill them. I'm not stupid. I've seen you before. I am Ana's drummer. Who do you think BFB was about?"

I got in between them before a fight broke out. Knowing both of them it probably would happen.

"Both of you look happy.. So... I'll get the annulment done. I'm sorry but I want both of you to have a marriage that Katherine and me were supposed to have. I'll need to do it tomorrow. Then you'll never see me again. I'm so sorry. I always thought that we were going to get back together. I was wrong. I cheated and lied and kept doing it. I will always love you."

"Wait. Don't..."

Everyone turned and stared at me like when I sang Gunpowder and Lead. Everyone was staring till I finished.

"Ryan, Don't quit. I need you as a drummer, friend, and most of all. A brother. Don't quit over this. Please?"

"Okay! Thanks Katherine!"

MVMVMVMV

"Oliver, can we-"

"Yes, we can try to get married again. Unless, there is someone else I should know about..."

"Nope! Only you! Now and Forever!

Two days later... We were married.

I can only wonder what's going to happen next!

P.S. Okay so if you remember from one of the first few chapters Ryan and Katherine's conversation..


	7. Family Life

A/N: It's not long maybe like 50p words or so I just wanted to sum it up!

Epilogue:

Hey Everyone! It's Katherine Monroe, wife of Oliver Monroe and renowned singer. It's been about five or so years since we left off. It has been an absolute roller coaster. Once or twice we thought we weren't going to make it. But we have.

Somehow I was able to have kids. By the time we found out, Myrnin had injected me with something to let me have kids. It takes 5-9 months for the pregnancy. Oliver was either going to kill him or thank him. He decided on the later.

Seven months later, I gave birth to triplets. Two boys and a girl. Oliver, Olivia, and Olimpio. They are simply a joy.

Life is good and all I can hope is that my family will always try and be normal... Let's hope!


End file.
